The Past Reads Perfect Hybrid
by JFox101
Summary: Harry from 2012 gathers family and friends to read his story along with his five year old self. I'm sorry for doing this but it was just to cute an idea to ignore.


**Chapter 1: Gathering**

**2015**

So many lives. Harry thought as the 31 year old hybrid prepared for the spell he was about to perform. A spell which would create an alternate reality where hopefully that reality's Harry would be raised by Lao Shi instead of Petunia and Vernon. Being told things instead of having them hidden from his other self.

"_Your sure about this Harry?" _Malakye's spirit asked beside him. See, when Harry finally killed off The Dark Dragon, he managed to merge himself with the dragon's good spirit. The spirit of his older brother figure guided him through life, while the evil Malakye, the Dark Dragon Malakye, was sent to the netherworld.

"I'm sure."

"You realize that if this where to come true, we might not meet in that reality?"

"I understand. But maybe that's for the best." Harry said back to the spirit of his anscestor. "This Harry can learn more than I did. After all, he is only five."

**In the Alternate Reality...**

Five year old Harry James Potter was nursing his latest wounds in his cupboard. wrapping bandages around a nasty cut given to him by his uncle by pruning shears in the yard after accidentally beheading a rose.

"_Destroy my wife's roses will you FREAK?" Harry eeped as he heard his uncle right behind him and felt the shears yanked out of his hand. "Your in for some pain now Freak!" Harry cried out in pain as his uncle put the shears around his small arm threatening to cut it off, but thankfully only giving him a gash, blood seeping down his arm as the bastard gleefully watched his "nephew" whimper with agony. _

Why do they hurt me? Harry wondered as he saw the lights click off signaling that the Dursley's where going out. What did I do?

**in the Room of Requirement...**

Several people suddenly appeared together in a flash of golden light. A family of redheads, a little, white haired chinese man wearing blue robes, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

A five year old boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead appeared last. The chinese man gasped when he saw the boys eyes. Exactly like his youngest daughters. like his own.

A grisled man who looked like he'd seen the worst of battlefields was suddenly alert when a piece of paper appeared and fluttered down to the floor.

"Its just a letter Alastor." Dumbledore said after picking it up and examining it.

_**Dear Friends**_

_**I've gathered you all hear to be read the story of Harry Potter. The Perfect Hybrid between wizard and dragon**_.

At this everyone gasped.

"So she did survive." Lao Shi said solemnly. "My Lily."

"Lily? Lilly Evans?" Minerva asked in shock. She knew that Lily wasn't a muggleborn, but she couldn't exactly prove where she came from either.

"I assume you mean my youngest daughter." The chinese man said calmly. "Yes I mean Lily Evans. She was born Lillith Luang. But she was called Lily by our entire family. While I was out on one of my last missions she was abducted by a member of the Huntsclan."

"I thought the Huntsclan vanished years ago." Alastor said skeptically.

"They merely stopped going after wand weilders." Lao Shi explained to the grizzled auror.

Little Harry was very confused. He once heard his aunt Petunia talking about someone called Lily. Calling her her "Perfect Sister" nastily. And this man said she was his daughter. Why was HE, Harry here though?

"If Lily Evans was your daughter." Molly Weasley said in realization about what the letter had said in its beginning. "Then Harry here...is your grandson."

Lao Shi studied the timid looking child carefully. Walking up to him and looking into his eyes. Checking him over and even checking his teeth. He had a particularly sharp one that was threatening to come out some time soon.

"His first child dragon tooth is coming out." Lao Shi said proudly. "The Dragon powers of my family have been passed on in both of my grandchildren."

"In spite of how interesting all this information is." Moody growled out in his usual tone as everyone looked at the young Harry with varying degrees of shock and interest. Particularly one of the red headed Weasley children who had a fondness for dragons and instantly said "Cool!" . "There's more to the letter."

_**Yes everyone, this means Harry is half Dragon. Or if you prefer Two Thirds Dragon due to James Potter having dragon blood from an ancient line of Sentinel Dragons. I know this raises more questions but they will be answered in the books. What you all need to know is that Harry has great things in store for him in his future. Including but not limited to, killing the Dark Dragon.**_

Lao Shi gasped.

_**Saving his soul mate from being destroyed by the Aztec Skulls and so much more. There are Six Books. The first being Book One: Discovery. Harry discovers his ancestry and his family. **_

_**Book Two: Bonds Beyond Time, deals with the beginning of Harry's Dragon Training and explores his relationships with Rose, his soulmate and best friend, his family and most shockingly, the Dark Dragon himself. **_

Lao Shi narrowed his eyes. If he could help it he wouldn't have Harry or Jake ever seeing the Dark Dragon in person.

_**This is before he became evil Grandpa. **_Moody read and Lao Shi blinked. The Dark Dragon wasn't always...Dark?

_**The rest of the books will be revealed in time. Now on to business. Harry has been abused. Emotionally and Physically by those pigs he used to call "relatives" and will need time before he is comfortable around strangers (Except for you grandpa. As you know as well as I do that dragons are always comfortable around family) **_

Little Harry and Lao Shi looked at each other. Harry knew he could trust this old man. Why he wasn't sure. It was like he was someone he always knew was out there...

Lao Shi was livid. He wanted nothing more to find his youngest grandson's so called "relatives" and beat them to bloody pulps and burn them to ashes! Harry timidly walked over to the white haired man and tugged on his robe. He was jerked out of his enraged thoughts by the scared boy in front of him. "I'm not mad at you young one. I'm mad at your _relatives_. He spat the word out as if it where a swear word and patted the seat next to him. Harry smiled for the first time since he arrived and sat next to his grandfather. "Continue please." The old dragon said to Alastor Moody.

Moody nodded and turned his eye back to the letter.

_**Another will be joining you soon. Close to the end of the first book. Lao Shi's old colleague.**_

Lao Shi hoped he didn't mean who he thought he meant.

_**Silvers Rayleigh. Who is Harry's...Our...future Dragon Master. Who in time became a father figure. **_

Little Harry blinked. Dragon Master? He was so confused... Lao Shi sniffed. "I smell blood." He narrowed his eyes and looked next to him at his grandson and down at his arm. He rolled up the sleeve of the oversized shirt and gasped. The bandages where soaked with crimson blood. "What happened?" He asked Harry sternly.

Harry shuddered. But did not explain.

"There's an answer in the letter." Moody said. "We accidentally beheaded one of Petunia Dursley's roses when we where five and Vernon cut our arm open with the pruning shears.."

Lao Shi was livid. How could ANYONE treat a child like that!

"Here dear." Molly said kindly though inside she was shaking with rage as she held out her hand for Harry's arm. Figuring out what she wanted Harry shakingly held out his arm. She brought out her wand and tapped Harry's bleeding gashes lightly before murmuring something in Latin. " His arm glowed and the bleeding stopped. "That's the bleeding." She said quietly. Then she waved it around his gashes a few times muttering a new spell. Before finally tapping his gashes and they glowed a bright blue. "And their gone."

Harry said "Thank you." Quietly before hurrying back to Lao Shi's side.

**So without further annoyance on your parts, I bid you good day for now and will be zipping down notes from time to time as you read. And no killing the Dursley's grandpa. **

Lao Shi huffed. He just wanted justice for his youngest grandson's abuse.

**Harry James Potter**

Little Harry got comfortable next to his grandfather. Already he felt comfortable around the older man and he hadn't known him for a whole day! It was weird! But supposedly Older Him said that dragons always felt comfortable around family.

The smallest of the books started glowing. And the book flopped open.

"I suppose I'll read." Albus said. **"Chapter 1: The Awakening of Hidden Blood." **

**To Be Continued...**

**I know this is terrible of me, but I couldn't turn the idea of Little Harry and Lao Shi together away. It was too cute an idea to pass up. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
